InRetrospect Wiki
In Retrospect is a viral novel made available through Wattpad in mid 2011. Written By ThomNotTom the first installment was completed by October 21st 2011, where the second followed in the december, two months later, released in two capacities Part One & Two, it went on hiatus in April 2012. The viral novel takes place at the fictional Darkmouth High where students Kellan Criss, Rachel Maria, Frankie Black and Holly Ryder attend. The first volume focuses on Kellan and Rachel's relationship and Frankie's plans to take down the latter of the two. It was met with a postive response from readers for its story and characters. As stated in the publication of the first release, there will be five volumes at the least. Premise The series takes place at the fictional Darkmouth High School. It follows four freshman who become entangled into each others lives. Where the blurb for Volume 1 reads 'It's September once again, which means a new heap of bewildered, nervous and unique students are thrown into the deep end when they begin Darkmouth High. Amongst the countless new students is socially awkward dark & artistic Kellan (Penn Badgley) who dreams of being an architect, who meets Rachel (Hayden Panettiere) a beautiful aspiring Actress his solar opposite who dreams of making it big in the city of Angels. Best Friend, Holly (Katie Cassidy) a sailor mouthed natural blonde with a love me or hate personality and a big ego-ed step-brother, Charlie (Chris Riggi) who believes himself to be god's gift however there's always one Bad Apple in the bushel, conniving red head Frankie (Joanna Garcia) who seems to hold a dark secret of Rachel's past. It's safe to say this freshmen year will be one to watch' For Volume 2, 'It's Sophomore Year at Darkmouth High and Kellan and Rachel secretly get back together, Holly introduces two new members to the group changing the dynamic forever and New Girl Cassie makes an entrance but it ain't Darkmouth without Frankie...' Whereas Volume 2 Part Two, that was published in an another viral novel had the description of 'I'll Their Sophomore Year except it is now Christmas; Kellan mends his broken heart, Holly grows up, Charlie brings back Kirby and Cassie and Frankie team up to take down Rachel. Once and for all revealing her secret' Although no tagline is used, one was seen on a banner created by another Wattpad User 'Trust... Is Something You'll Learn To Live Without' Release Volume 1 was first publicated July 31st 2011. Where the following chapters were uploading randomly until its finale on October 21 2011. A total of 36 chapters were published in a four month space where the viral novel itself actually took place over the course of 8 months. It's storyline and character's have been positively received by Wattpad Users. However it was criticized for its style and structure. Volume 2, Originally premiering October 22, 2011 it was later removed and re-uploaded December 28th. Given a positive reception a total of 13 chapters have since been published online at Wattpad. While the first was written & published within four months the second volume is in it's ninth month of 'production'. Chapter 15 was posted June 2nd as wrap up where In Retrospect Volume 2 Part Two was posted and featured a teaser. Cast & Characters the cast is taken from the dream cast section upon the original publication, these actors and actresses do not actually portray these roles. Cast *Regulars Volume One *Penn Badgley as Kellan Criss *Hayden Panettiere as Rachel Maria/Martinez *JoAnna Garcia as Frankie Black *Katie Cassidy as Holly Ryder Volume Two *Penn Badgley as Kellan Criss *Hayden Panettiere as Rachel Maria/Martinez *JoAnna Garcia as Frankie Black *Anjli Mohindra as Cassie Petal *Katie Cassidy as Holly Ryder *Alyson Michalka as Kirby Park (Part 2 Only) *Chris Riggi as Charlie Chaseman Characters ; Main Protagonists * Kellan ; Volume 1 Kellan begins high school in the opening segment. He doesn't make any friends until The Third Wheel, where he renewed his friendship with Holly and Charlie. He first sees Rachel, as she walks past his house at night. The two finally meet the day after where they begin a relationship. Their relationship is ruined when Frankie, an enemy of Rachel's, tricks Kellan into believing she is bi-polar until she is expelled. Their relationship is once again ruined when Holly kisses him in a moment of weakness when both of them are annoyed at Rachel and feel lonley. Their kiss is kept a secret until Frankie tells her. This causes the group to temporarily stray. However the group comes back together with the exclusion of Kellan. Kellan and Rachel finally reconnect at Christmas and begin their relationship once again. The two seem happy for a while as the group gets back together until Kellan discovers her infidelity, the secret that Rachel kissed Charlie comes out where they break up for good in Unfinished. Kellan, then loses his friendship with Charlie over this and decides the only person he can call a friend is Frankie. Frankie then accompanies him to a College party after he is invited by Courteney when the two accidentally meet at Waltzmen Community College. However on the final day of the year he finally sees sense and goes back to the group but after seeing that Rachel has moved on Holly comforts him, who earlier that day called him. ; Volume 2 Kellan gets back together with Rachel over the summer. The two entered the relationship with a truce concerning their past where they were much happier than the first time due to it being a secret. Kellan discovers he and Rachel are the school's it couple but refuses to believe it after Rachel hears it from a gossip called Cassie. Staring school, he befriends her. Where she is introduced to the group. Upon Rachel's fathers death she tells Kellan she wants space where Kellan's response is something she did anticipate where she goes out with Holly's friend Marcus. Kellan befriends Frankie and Charlie however they soon leave him causing Kellan to be alone. * Rachel ; Volume 1 Rachel begins high school in the opening segment where she instantly makes a friend, Cerah, despite her initial fear. Upon meeting Holly she forgets about Cerah causing the two to fall out. Rachel begins to pin over Kellan however when Charlie kisses her, he sees this. The finally meet where they immediately begin a relationship. The relationship is threatened by old friend Frankie, Getting her expelled, Rachel finds Kellan believed the lie but the two eventually get over it until Holly kisses him in a moment of weakness which is kept a secret until Frankie returns to tell Rachel. While Rachel keeps her friendship with Holly she dumps Kellan. Amongst this, Rachel joins the drama club but drops out when the head Lee makes a move on her. Rachel and Kellan reconnect at Christmas where Rachel then re-joins the drama club with new head Oliver. The two click where the two go on a date but upon Oliver learning of Kellan, he leaves. This gets back to Kellan who keeps it a secret however when Frankie encourages Rachel to kiss Lee at the new years party and he discovers Charlie was the one who kissed Rachel on the first day, he meets up with her. The two talk where he states he wants a break. The two agree to keep a distance where while they do, Rachel rejoins the drama club for the third time and becomes close friends with Holly and Lisa and finds that Alfie likes her after she used to him to make Kellan jealously following their break. After three months the two talk again and realize they still love each other, they decide to begin to start talking again. When Kellan goes to meet Rachel he sees Alfie with her, as she was tutoring him. She sees him and follows him as he runs away but upon losing him she returns into the room to Alfie after his calls just as Kellan goes to walk back but he instead turns to see Holly. ; Volume 2 Over the summer, she and Kellan secretly get back together where she learns from gossip Cassie she and Kellan are the school's it couple. Rachel embraces this however learning of her fathers death she breaks up with Kellan stating she wishes to be alone. At first Kellan does not agree but understands until he sees her with Marcus Mirchoff. Rachel explains she has moved on and wants nothing more to do with Kellan. This does not work where the two suggestively have sex. Rachel demands him to forgot as she wants to start anew with Marcus. Oblivious to her, he is actually dating Frankie. Apart from this her friendship with Holly falls to pieces with the choice of wrong words. List of Chapters Volume 1 #Big Days #Big Days Part 2 #As Fast As She Can #The Window #The Third Wheel #Where Were We #Milk Part 1 #Milk Part 2 #Something Blue #Cupcake #The Perfect Week #Come On #Moving Day #First Time In New York #I Heart New York #Definitions #Spoiler Alert #Do I Know You #Belly Full of Turkey #I'm Not From Here #The Front Porch #The Return of The Shirt #Rebound Bro #Last Words #Ten Sessions #Okay, Awesome #Single Stamina #Stuff #Zip, Zip, Zip #World's Greatest Couple #Wait For It #Unfinished #Three Month Rule #Bad News #Say Cheese #Challenge Accepted Volume Two #Summer Kind of Wonderful Part One #Summer Kind of Wonderful Part Two #The Debarted #Poison Ivy #They Don't Shoot Criss' Do They ? #Rachel Maria-Ryder! Must Die! #Yes Than Zero #Last Tango Then Paris #Easy J #Age of Innocence #The Wild Brunch #Carnal Knowledge #The Stepfather #Dr. Estranged Love #The Dark Knight #The Edge of Glory Soundtrack * Volume 1 # The Chain Gang of 1974 - Make My Body # Samantha Ronson - Built This Way # The Sounds - Yeah, Yeah, Yeah # 1990's - Your Supposed To Be My Friend # The Novacaines - Cup of Coffee # Does It Offend You, Yeah? - With a Heavy Heart # Gus - Don't Fear The Reaper # The Killers - Spaceman # SantoGold - The Creator # Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending # The Pretty Reckless - You # Change of Seasons - Sweet Thing # Hurts - Stay # Ellie Goulding - Gun's & Horses # All American Rejects - Gives You Hell # Cascada - Everytime We Touch # SoHo Dolls - I'm Not Cool # Sum 41 - With Me # The Sounds - Something To Die For # Leighton Meester - Your Love's a Drug # Carlos Bertonatti - Perfect Picture # Olly Murs - Busy # Hayley Taylor - No More Wishing # One Republic - Good Life # Lindsay Lohan - Beautiful Life # Lena Meyer-Landrut - Satellite # Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You # Lindsay Lohan - I Want You To Want Me # Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You # 30 Second To Mars - Kings & Queens # Dannii Minogue - Put The Needle on It # Lenka - Trouble is a Friend # Britney Spears - He About To Lose Me # 78 Violet - Chemicals React # Adelle - Rolling In The Deep # Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel Bonus Features Volume 1 The original publication was released with the following bonus attractions * Deleted Scenes * Trivia * Gallery * Music Videos * Character Guide * Alternative Languages (Currently Unavailable) Volume 2 Volume 2 part 1 was completed June 2nd with the addition of bonus attractions; * Deleted Scenes * Gallery * Music Videos * The Dark Knight Extended Monologue * Easter Egg; Alternative Endings For Volume 1 Spin Off Following the abrupt finish of the second volume in June 2012, all further novels and the continuation of the second's future was unknown. Where in June 2013, one year later a spin-off entitled Time with Friends, was released onto Wattpad featuring only one returning character; Kellan Criss being renamed Kellan Frost and portrayed by Darren Criss. It consists of a more darker undertone. Volume One * Darren Criss as Kellan Frost * Taylor Momsen as Lisa Cartmen * Julian Morris as Will Reese * Gayoon Kim as Elsa Tsang * Brianna Evigan as Taylor Emmett * Christopher Masterson as Gary Royal History Category:Browse